


Fun & Games

by Yijiao



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yijiao/pseuds/Yijiao
Summary: He didn’t play games, but she did. It was time that she learned her lesson.





	

     Ushijima Wakatoshi didn’t do anything without purpose and he hated losing. He spoke deliberately and he didn’t play games; _but she did_ , all the time in fact. It was time that she learned her lesson.

     This semester’s midterm was in a couple of days and she was being just about as distracting as humanly possible. She was sitting at the head of his bed in a black, lacy thong chewing gum and blowing bubbles, making her presence known. Little did she know, he was completely prepared for his upcoming tests, but if she wanted his attention she was going to have to earn it.  

     “I enjoy your company,” he started. She could hear the _but_ in his sentence before the word left his lips. “-but can you put your pants back on?” She huffed and puffed and leaned against the wall, crossing one leg over the other. It was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore her.

     She rolled her eyes and got up off the bed smoothly. He could hear the sounds of her bare feet against the floor and he shivered when he felt her breath on his neck.

     “What’re you working on anyway? It’s not as though you struggle academically,” she sighed nonchalantly. She leaned against the side of his chair and peered over his shoulder and he stiffened. He looked down only to see her bare legs against his thigh and he took a deep breath.

     “You know what you are doing,” he grunted. She opened her mouth to retort but decided to choose her words carefully. “Stop it,” he said firmly. She knew he wasn’t quite angry yet, but his temper wasn't anything to be played with.

     “Honestly, wouldn’t it be faster just to _fuck_ and then go back to whatever it is you’re _not doing_ right now?” she stood up and let her weight rest on her hip. She cocked her head to the side and stared at him expectantly. She wouldn’t stop until she got what she wanted. She knew that, and he knew that and yet he still stubbornly and ineffectually continued to refuse her.

     “If I let myself fuck you we won’t be finished until early tomorrow,” he explained blatantly. She gaped at him with raised eyebrows. He didn’t ever use coarse language and if he did it was never any fun like it was today.

     “So… let’s do something quick and dirty, it’ll be fun,” she grinned. She perched on his lap carefully and let her hands rest on his thighs, smiling sweetly. He leaned back in his chair and snorted.

     “It won’t be quick,” he stated. She just stared at him confused and he stared back.

     “I don’t think you understand a word I’m saying,” she said awkwardly.

     “You do not understand what I am saying,” he replied. Her brows furrowed but he continued to stare.

     “If you jus-… If you want to get back to work then let’s do something short and-”

     “I don’t want to do anything short,” he said. He was completely unemotional and it drove her up the fucking wall. It was like trying to reason with a toddler. She cupped both his cheeks in her hands and pouted.

     “Wakatoshi. I want to have sex,” she snapped.

     “As do I,” he replied.

     “No you don’t!”

     “I do.”

     “Apparently you don’t.”

     “But I do.”

     “Well are you going to fuck me?”

     “No.”

     She exhaled deeply and let her forehead smack against his roughly. She glared and stuck her tongue out and he raised his eyebrows.

     “You have been staring at the same page of text for an hour! You are going nowhere very quickly,” she said.

     “I’ve been distracted,” he grunted. She could only close her eyes and rub her temples. The smallest suggestion of a smile crept across his lips.

     “Would you really, honestly, truly prefer it if I left?” she asked. Her eyes were big and round with feigned innocence and he sighed.

     “Yes,” he replied.

     “I thought you said you enjoyed my company,” she whined.

     “I do. I simply wish you wouldn’t present yourself so suggestively,” he explained. Her eyes narrowed and he looked smug, waiting for her response.

     “So… You want me to cover up and only present myself to you in turtlenecks and full-length skirts? Something more _appropriate_?”

     With things like these he knew he had to tread with caution. Every little thing he agreed to he knew she would hold against him. Knowing her, she’d probably buy a full wardrobe from the 1800s and keep abstinent until he carried her down the aisle.

     “No,” he decided.

     “Then _what_ do you want!” she yelled. He smirked and a wave of understanding washed over her.

     “You can’t always have things your way,” he smiled. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink

and she gripped his shoulders roughly.

     “You’ve withheld sex all this time to teach me a lesson?” she snapped. He shrugged and ran his hand up her thigh, exhaling deeply at the feeling of her butt in his palm. She snorted and slide off his lap abruptly, his smile quickly fading.

     “I’m just going pleasure myself then, since you can’t seem to be bothered to do it. Have a nice day!” she snapped. It was his turn to glare as she slipped on her pants and stomped out of his dorm. His shoulders sank and he got up, grumbling about how troublesome women are and how they’re never worth it. He strode through the halls, uninterested in any of the people blocking his way.

     Her door was left slightly ajar and he glared. He barged in and scowled at the realization of his crushing defeat. She was still in her panties but her shirt was on the floor. She was running her hands through her hair and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye with a devilish smirk. He kicked the door closed and locked it in one swift motion.

     “You didn’t really think that you’d won didja, Wakkun? My game’s always been better than yours,” she smirked. She lifted her arms and he walked into her embrace. She locked her arms around his neck and kissed him gingerly. He growled and pushed her forward. They both fell onto her bed and she pulled away, licking her lips. “Next time, just give in so neither one of us has to waste any _precious_ fucking time, eh love?” she grinned. He grunted angrily and leaned in to line her neck with kisses.

 

He didn’t play games with her, because he never won and he _hated_ to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time posting anything but I enjoy writing these and I've sort of become obsessed with Haikyuu, especially since S3 started airing a couple weeks ago. I enjoy writing smutty stuff too so let me know if you'd like to hear what happens afterwards x3 a little porn without plot never hurt anyone


End file.
